Yue's Journal
by Katalana
Summary: Go deep inside the mind of the beloved Princess Yue as she writes down her thoughts and experiences from both her life and after her death. (I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. The style of writing, a few of the characters and scenes are, however, mine).
1. Introduction

I, Yue, daughter of Chief Arnook and Princess of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, do here express the thoughts of my mind and shall not allow, until the day of my death, the reading of this journal by anyone to whom I have not given permission.

.

.

.

.

Katalana: Hey guys, it's the author here. This is just the intro so it's really super short. Continue to the first chapter to star on the actual story! And don't worry about the whole "no one shall read this" and the "to whom I have not given permission" things - that's just my own little dramatic flare...and a lil foreshdowing. Hope you all enjoy! ;)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Story of My Birth

Thursday, December 1, 66 AG,

Today is my birthday. The fifteenth year in which my parents celebrate my birth. But I am not sure that I feel joy on this seemingly momentous occasion, for this day holds memories of both adoration and fear.

I know this story as thought I had experienced it at a time in which I was old enough to comprehend it. It has been told and retold throughout my home and throughout the world for as long as I can remember - and even before then. It is a story that lives with me, lives in me, every day of my life. I am reminded of it every time I see my reflection in a pool of water, every time I wake up every morning, every time I fill my lungs with air.

Fifteen years ago, at the midnight hour dawning this day, I came into this world. But my parents' elation was short lived, just as was their child. I was born without breath, without life. My parent mourned for me. Their precious black-haired, blue-eyed baby girl was gone before she ever seeing the faces of her mother and father. I was their first child, their only child. My parents were heartbroken. They prayed to God, they begged Him to spare me.

And He did.

That next night, my late grandfather appeared to my mother in a dream. He told her that God would spare her baby, but that she must heed the Lord's instructions carefully.

"Anything," my mother told him.

So that same night, at the midnight hour, my mother woke my father and together they went to the palace's Baptismal Oasis, the most spiritual place in all of the North Pole. The pool was hidden behind an ordinary door, in plain sight, you might say. The North is mighty cold, yet , somehow, that one room was as warm as the beaches of Ember Island. The room was made entirely of ice, a sort of hollow cylinder that stretched as high as the tallest palace turret and opened up to the sky, so that the moon could be in full view when it passed over. Below it was a sort of pool, in which was lush, green island of sorts, within which was another pond. Inside this inner pond are two fish, one very light, and one very dark, that circled each other endlessly. Their names were Tui and La, said the Lord. He put these fish in the pond to keep the balance between dark and light, sun and moon, evil and good, death and life.

As instructed, my parents knelt beside the pool and prayed again. The Lord then told them that Tui and La had been given some of His power, and that this power could be given or taken from the fish. My parents held me and hugged me one last time before laying me in the water. Immediately the white fish began to emit light, to shine. My eyes opened and I began to cry. And almost as wonderously, my hair turned from black to a lucid white, a white clearer than the glow of the full moon.

My parents were so overjoyed with my second chance at life that they proclaimed the story of my resurrection and miraculous first breaths to the entire Northern Water Tribe and declared December 2 as a national holiday set aside to celebrate the Lord and all of his mercy. The initial celebration lasted two weeks.

But now, fifteen years later, I cannot say that I feel happy. I do not mean to say that I am ungrateful, I simply have a sense of foreboding, as if something terrible has happened, or that there is something worse yet to come.

.

.

.

.

Katalana: Hey guys, this is the author speaking - er, writing. First of all I just want ya'll to know that I am a completely amateur writer, but hope to one day be an author. I have always loved (and recently became obsessed with) the Avatar series, both The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, and have so many ideas for fanfics that I just need to find the time to write them! This is not my first fanfic, but it IS my first one _published__._ I know this first chapter isn't exactly like the series, but I have several reasons for that. My main reason is that I'm not all that fond of spiritualism and the whole "The fish gave me life & now I'll give it back and become the Moon Spirit" thing. I hope that doesn't upset anyone too much because I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible while including my strong Christian beliefs. Hope ya'll enjoyed this first segment & I hope to get another one done soon! (Also, this was a relatively short chapter for me, so expect more in the chapters to come)!


	3. Chapter 2 - A Secret Overheard

Friday, December 2, Day of Thanks and Worship, 66 AG,

Despite my earlier feelings, my birthday was as enjoyable as ever. Growing up in a palace, I had not many friends, so the guests of my party consisted of my father's advisers, my private tutors, and the village pastors. The reception lasted many hours and included a grand feast, but I only stayed for a time to be polite. I had not the energy nor the will to mingle long before I retired to my bedchamber, although, as I made my leave, it was impossible not to pass my father's Discussion Chamber. Within it, my father meets with his councilmen to discuss the political, social, and economic goings on about the tribe. Normally, I would make myself known to whomever was inside, but I would not have stopped myself if I had not heard my name. Admittedly, my curiosity overtook my manners. The thick icy door of the chamber muddled much of the conversation, but I could clearly hear the dark bass rumble of my father's voice and the soft spoken tenor of Pastor Menkoton. There was another voice that I did not recognise as well. But no matter. I must say again that much of their dialogue was quite nebulous, but several words made it through to my ear without hindrance.

Yue. One year. Marriage.

.

.

.

.

Katalana: Okay, so I may have lied in my last "me" post. I think the lengths of my chapters will vary greatly because some are just a quick re-tell of what Yue thinks about something while others are a full-length scene with dialogue and details about exactly what she and everyone else is doing. Still hope you guys are enjoying Yue's Journal and I should be able to post another chapter, maybe two, by the end of the day! Feel free to post a comment or message me or whatever on your thoughts about what you liked or what you think could be improved - but pleeeaase no negative comments! Like I said before, I'm pretty self-conscious about my work.

.

Also, just another side note. I honestly did not know this until hours after I wrote Yue's Journal, but December 2 (2005) was the date which Nickelodeon first aired The Siege of the North. I found that incredibly strange!

.

Quick note, I may abbreviate "Yue's Journal" to just "YJ" from now on.

.

Sorry, one last thing!"Katalana" is pronounced like Kawt-uh-LAH-nuh, where the first "a" sounds somewhere between an "aw" and an "uh." I say, uh, WRITE this because sometimes I may just abbreviate the name to just Kat, and I don't really want it to look like it says "cat." Sorry, I'm really picky about these things, but...yeah. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3-Anticipation and Contemplation

Monday, December 5, 66 AG,

Since that conversation that I overheard days ago, I have puzzled as to what it could mean. Am I to be married within a year? That is not permissible until a young lady advances to her sixteenth year. Although, a year from now I shall be sixteen...

Hm... A marriage? To whom? Shall I have to make any decisions about it? This is a choice, usually made by a father, that every girl either dreams of or dreads horridly. I do some of both. I am truly ecstatic to marry...yet I worry. My parents' match was wonderfully made, for they loved each other very much, but I have heard stories of girls who spent the rest of their lives being very distant from their husbands, and remained forever lonely and unappreciated. Shall I have to live that way? Or shall I love whomever my father chooses for me to marry?

I continue to contemplate this as I mull the dilemma of bringing this up with Father. He might become angry with me for listening in on an obviously private conversation. But if it concerns me, should I not be allowed to discuss it with him?

.

.

.

.

Kat: Sorry, another pretty short chapter, but I promise next one is a lot longer! (I say that 'cause I'm not done writing it). What? I started this story two days ago, so gimme a break! Lol! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter & I hope ya'll leave me a comment!


	5. Chapter 4 - A Secret Revealed

Thursday, December 8, A Week Since My Birthday, 66 AG,

Father called me to Throne Room today. I became quite worried when he summoned me himself rather than sending an envoy. Had he discovered I had, by accident of course, exposed my ankles before my maid's son - whom is of fourteen years of age? That was a most inappropriate and embarrassing moment indeed.

But no, my father's true purpose in calling me to his Throne Room will be revealed as follows.

I followed him closely until meeting the center of the room. I held my head down and my hands clasped nervously in front of me, waiting for him to take his place on his throne. My fingers grew sweaty and my heart began to pound a little harder. I had never been afraid of my father, but this night felt ominous for some reason. I dared to lift my eyes up to look about the room. It was the same as I remembered it from the few times I had been there before; tall walls made entirely of ice, built by the waterbenders of our tribe many years ago, carved most intricately to resemble the many symbols of our culture, with three icy thrones erected before me. The smallest throne, on the farthest right, is mine, and the one furthest left is that of my late mother, may she rest on peace. And of course, in the center and largest throne sat my father, the Chief, who looked down on me with great pride.

Wait...pride?

I was then confused. If I had done something wrong, why should he be proud?

"Relax, daughter," he said gently, noticing my discomfort.

I obeyed by loosening up my shoulders, letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and raising my head to look at him. He was sitting tall, proud, and smiling at me warmly, as if he was looking at a young woman, but seeing a young girl. I had seen this look many times before, though at that moment it seemed much stronger.

"Congratulations, Yue," he continued when he saw that I was no longer so tense. He must have seen a rather quizzical look on my face, for he laughed jovially and explained, "Yue, Princess of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, my only daughter and heir to the throne, today it has been decided to whom you shall be wed!"

His announcement struck me like a hammer to the chest. The day had come! He had made his decision! "Wed, Father? Forgive my confusion, but...should I not be sixteen before I marry?"

"Of course, Yue, of course!" he answered immediately. "Within the year you shall turn sixteen, and as a royal marriage takes time to prepare, it must be planned far in advance. You shall not even be proposed to until the time is right. So for now, be at ease."

"I, I see."

"Yue...," he said softly, "You seem unsettled. Is there something wrong?"

I tensed again. "N-no, Father. You could say that I am a tad...nervous. I trust your judgement, yet I worry if I will love whomever you name for me."

So as not to hurt me, my father chuckled lightly. "Yue, you have not even met the boy."

"That is true," I replied, gaining some strength in both body and voice, "But that is why I worry. How can we speak of marriage before I have yet to meet he whom I shall supposedly spend the rest of my life with?"

Father laid his narrow chin on his fist and raised an eyebrow at my sudden shift in demeanor. "Then you shall meet him." He nodded, then held his hand out to the side of him and curled his fingers to call someone to him. Out from behind a long curtain stepped a man not quite ten years older than my father. He was tall and muscular, with a serious face. I recognised him as our tribe's War Chief. "Yue, you remember Chief Hontok," recalled my father.

"Uh, yes sir. Nice to see you again, sir," I answered politely. My eyes flicked between the two men and the floor as I dipped into a graceful curtsy. What was this meeting all about? For what reason would the Chief be involved in my marriage?

"I have met with every man in this kingdom," Father continued, "and out of every one of them, I found that Chief Hontok has raised the most suitable son, the boy most worthy of your hand."

Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief, and besides that, my heart fluttered a bit. The Chief's son was rumored to be a very handsome and successful young man. Perhaps this arrangement would work.

"My son, Hahn," Hontok began, "Is the highest ranking Commander in my fleet - and that is not because of his affiliation with me. He is more skilled with most Water Tribe weapons than any soldier I've seen yet. He is strong in both body and mind, and will make a wonderful husband, Your Highness." He finished with a courteous wave of his hand and tip of his head.

"Of course, sir," I said softly.

"Now, daughter, as you have suggested, you shall meet Hahn. Hahn my boy!" called my father, motioning again. "Come here and meet your future bride."

From behind the curtain stepped a boy about my age, maybe a year older, whose rumors served to be true; he _was_ rather dashing. He was slightly taller than I, with a square chin, a short nose, and serious, but very beautiful, shining blue eyes. And his smile...so broad, so sincere, so bright. He revealed his teeth when he smiled, a very attractive quality in my opinion. And his hair, dark ebony in color, hung just off the nape of his neck. The top section was pulled back into a short ponytail, known as a Warrior Wolf Tail, and two sections of hair were left down to frame his face. His skin was a lighter brown than most of the Water Tribe men that I have met, and I like that that quality was slightly different. He was dressed formally, almost in a sort of uniform, but less official - if that makes sense. It suited him well, pardon my pun.

"Your Majesty," said Hahn admiringly, sweeping into a gallant bow. "It is an honor - and, a pleasure - to make your acquaintance."

So not only was he handsome, he was truly charming. My heart thudded a little faster. My hands grew increasingly hot. My head felt too much too light. I dipped into another mannerly curtsy. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir Hahn."

"No, please, none of that formality. Call me Hahn if you desire."

"As you wish...Hahn," I entertained, trying to contain my excitement. I only hoped that my blush wasn't noticeable. "And you may call me, simply, Yue."

"If that is what you please, My Lad- ah, Yue," he corrected himself.

My father smiled suspiciously. He knew me well enough to know that I was pleased with his decision. "Well!" he declared. "Now that you two have properly met, perhaps we should, as Hahn proposed, excuse the formalities. Let us partake in a stroll around the Kalala Ice Sculpture Gardens."

Again my heart jumped for joy. Kalala's gardens are truly lovely; the sculptures, each individually and intricately crafted, spread across the Northern Courtyard to portray a series of events throughout our history. And Kalala herself is special too. She is one of the few female Waterbenders of our tribe who does not use her power to be a healer. That in and of itself is an amazing feat; she had to fight to prove herself professional enough to work as an artist, and she did. She was seventeen then. She is twenty two now, and has made over one hundred exquisite individual sculptures.

And another thing about Kalala: she is the closest person I have to a friend. Despite our age difference, she was always my inspiration. She would let me sit and watch her carve her pieces both by bending and by hand, and explained how each piece fit into the scene as well as in history. Now she is almost a sort of mother figure to me. Her caring nature and spunky, defiant spirit are two qualities that I wish I could balance out in my own life.

But today was just the four of us: Hahn and me and our fathers. It was a tad disappointing that Kalala would not join us, but I did enjoy the idea of taking a romantic walk with Hahn - even if the Chiefs were following at a distance. Even though I knew the way to the Northern Courtyard better than almost anyone, I allowed Hahn to take the lead. He is so strong, so brave to protect me, even though we are more safe within these palace walls than anywhere else on this Earth. Upon arriving in the courtyard, Hahn slowed his pace so he was able to keep in stride with me. Our fathers lagged far behind us, so we were free to speak our minds as we chose to. I looked up at Hahn and gazed deep into his eyes. His eyes really did seem to shine; they shone with confidence and what I hoped was love. Taking my hand into his, he looked down at me, and decided to speak.

"Yue," he began, "an unusual and interesting name."

"Why...thank you," I acknowledged. It was unclear to me whether or not he meant for his comment to be a compliment or an insult, so it only seemed appropriate that I thank him for his honest opinion.

Hahn must have sensed my confusion and was quick to remedy him remark. "Don't feel as though I don't like it. On the contrary, it is very lovely. It suits you well. I only meant that I was curious as to where it came from?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, understanding his purpose. "Well, it was inspired by God. That was the name by which He told my parents to call me. In our ancient language, the term 'Yue' means 'moon.'"

"How fascinating," he explained.

"And how about you?" I asked in return. "Your name must have come from somewhere."

"Oh, uh, not so much. It was simply a name my parents liked."

I did not understand his discomfort, but I refrained from prying. I was sure that, since I would be seeing a lot of him starting then, I would find out eventually.

The rest of our evening together was quite whimsical, and as I walked back to my bedchamber I felt as if I was walking on air. Hahn...his name echoes through my mind as I start to fall asleep. His image is ingrained in me now, I see him when I close my eyes. His dark hair, his shining eyes, his broad, warm smile. It makes me want to dance just thinking of him. Perhaps I shall dream of him tonight, though, I should have to fall asleep to do this. So I will. I shall write more in the coming days.

.

.

.

.

Kat: Soooo, sounds like someone's pretty head-over-heels for Hahn! But is Hahn really eveything he seems to be? Find out as the story progresses!

.

So...um...I think in the series Chief Arnook, Yue's father, is also the head of the military, but I chenged this to have a greater importance for Hahn's lineage.

.

Okay, sort-of spoiler here. The name Yue is actually Japanese for moon. And I looked up Hahn as well, and I found it very fitting for him. In German his name means rooster!


	6. Chapter 5-Questions Asked,A Request Made

Friday, December 9, 66 AG,

Again Father called me to him. This occasion, however, was simply in the parlor.

The parlor is a room smaller than that of most of the rooms of the palace, yet it is far from feeling cramped. The walls are long and wide, and the ceiling low. The structures themselves are solid ice, of course, and creates a sort of comforting chill about the room. The furniture is some ice, some of imported wood or glass or cloth. The couches are low above the ground with tall, arching backs, and an elongated coffee table rests just before them On the walls hang marvelous watercolors of the castle's exterior, Kalala's Gardens, and one of our sister tribe down South. Also, there is a sturdy, elegantly carved writing desk along the wall nearest the window overlooking the patio a story below, and an antique piano rests in a corner across the room.

Father was positioned in the armchair beside the entrance to the parlor, and I perched precariously on the edge of the sofa juxtaposed him, still worried as to why he would meet with me personally. Again, it was not because we had not ever been alone together, it was all a matter of timing. For many months he had not met with me alone, for a friend or a council man or a series of guards typically resided.

Anyway, as I had written previously, Father was in the armchair and I on the couch. He appeared to be at ease, relaxed even, not so stiff and official as he is in public. In his hand was a small mug of tea, and on the coffee table was a delicate tea pot and an even daintier tea cup, presumably for me, filled not with tea but with hot chocolate. Oh how Father does know what I like!

His bearing and his offering of hot chocolate both seemed to calm my nerves as well, which was a lovely change of pace, for my nerves seem to always be on end. My attention was suddenly averted when Father leaned forward to set down his miniature mug before leaning back in his seat. "Good morning, Yue. I trust that you slept well?"

"Much better than I have in recent days, thank you," I answered, lifting my hot chocolate from the tray to my lips. Its warmth quickly passed across my tongue, then gradually it spread down to my frozen fingers and toes.

"Ah," he hummed suspiciously. Before he continued, I sneaked a peek at him from over my cup and noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "And I do not suppose that has anything to do with my little arrangement last night?"

I nearly choked on my hot chocolate when he said that, and I had to set down the cup and take a deep breath or two. And perhaps my face drained of its color, or perhaps it shone three shades of red darker, or perhaps some interchanging of those - for I felt my cheeks flood with warmth, a burning warmth, against the stinging chill of the room - and Father's face took on a look as if he was trying not to enjoy my reaction as much as he would have liked to.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Yue. I apologize for that. But I only meant to lead up to my next question..." He waited for me to urge him on.

"Please, Father. I am well, do continue."

At first he did not seem to believe me, but after I took another promising sip from my cup, he seemed satisfied. Again he leaned back against his headrest and shifted into a place more comfortable. Then he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and set his eyes on me, lightly, yet seriously. "Yue, what was the impact of Hahn's first impression on you?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. This was a subject I had hoped to discuss with someone soon, but...it is a subject one wishes to discuss with her mother. Or a mother-like friend.

"So, I take that you approve of my choice, then?"

"O-oh, o-of course!" My voice shook as I spoke, for his questions had obviously caught me off my guard. Quickly and politely I cleared my throat, then tested my voice again. "I mean to say that Hahn made a lovely first impression. He was kind, polite, inquisitive - but not one to pry - and, of course, very clean in appearance. He was the perfect gentleman."

"Yes, yes, of course. But, ah, I was hoping you would indulge a more /personal/ opinion of him."

"Personal? I do not mean to sound as if I wish to evade the subject, but as we have just said ourselves, this was a /first/ impression. Is it not too soon to discuss devotion whilst I have yet to learn more about him?"

As it had yesterday, my powerful logic seemed to take him aback, yet, unlike previously, he had not the ear for it. "Yue, come now, my dear," he pried with disbelief, "I have seen the way you look at him. Can you tell me you have no feelings for the boy?"

I held in a much needed sigh. "Father, I cannot say I don't have feelings for him, but..."

My father allowed for his sigh to flow past his lips, then he looked at me again. "Yue, I am aware that this is a very early stage in the planning your marriage, and that this marriage is not optional no matter how much either of us wishes otherwise, but if it must be done, I would like to know if this arrangement will work - if I made the right decision. Truly, Yue, I want to see you happy."

This admittance from my father then too me aback. It was not as though I expected him to want me to suffer after marriage, but rather that I did not consider him taking my feelings into account at all. "Father," I said softly, laying my small, delicate hand on his large, strong one, "I understand your feelings, but I need time to sort out mine. Allow me one month. One month to get to know Hahn before I can give you my answer."

Father seemed to contemplate my request. "One month...is a long time, Yue. Much time lost from the planning of your wedding."

"Until the New Year, then." I said this as a question, but it really was more of a statement.

Once again, my position was well thought over before Father finally sighed and acquiesced. "Yes, Yue, you may have until the New Year."

Yes! I wanted to cheer. Not once since the subject of marriage had arisen had I once asked anything of Father; I had always been his perfect little princess, always doing what I was told. And I had not a problem with that. I enjoyed palace life for the most part. Yet I always felt lonely, as I still do. I have Kalala, but she is more of mother or a mentor to me. Maybe, with Hahn, I will have someone closer to my age with whom I may reveal my most inner thoughts. And maybe, one day, he might do the same with me.

.

.

.

.

Katalana: Hey everyone! Hope y'all enjoyed this little segement because there are many more to come! I just now finished this one, taking about an hour and a half to do so, but because it's Thanksgiving Break, it's a little easier to find that kind of time. I hope I can get several more chapters in before having to get back out in the world, but unfortunately I can't make any promises. I'll say again, if you have any comments, questions, or concerns about me, the story, or anything else really, just send me a message & I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!


	7. 6 - The First of Many Plans

Later,

I was called to attend a meeting concerning the wedding ceremony. This meeting was held in Father's Discussion Chamber, the room from where I overheard the secret of my marriage.

The Discussion Chamber truly was a sort of chamber; it was circular, with a domed ceiling, and sectioned desks that curved along the walls. There were eight desks total, and at each desk sat three or four councilmen - and make note that I emphasize the "men." At the "head" of the room, the place furthest from the door, sat my father and I, in the same positions as we would sit in the throne room. Special guests, today being Chief Hontok and Hahn, sat off-set from me - meaning they were slightly in front of, slightly to the left of, and slightly below me.

"Greetings," my father began, "Councilmen, Family, and, uh, Family-To-Be!" As much as the council was dry and dull, that comment did pry a polite chuckle out of many of the Chamber members. "We thank you all for taking the time to join us. I am sure many of you wonder as to why you have been called here today, and I am here to answer that question. Today will be the first of many meetings to discuss the ceremony of the union between Commander Hahn," he held out his hand to motion to Hahn, who stood up to be recognised, "and my daughter, Princess Yue." As soon as Hahn took his seat and Father motioned to me, I got to my feet as well. I stood tall, proudly, politely, attempting to appear as official, yet as innocent, as possible. This stance was my attempt at being the epitome of what of princess should be, and this is what my father saw it as.

Then he continued, and I took my seat a second time. "Today we shall address the surrounding theme of the ceremony, because from that stems all other details concerning the wedding. Until not less than an hour ago, I have pondered as to how this may be accomplished without speaking over one another in a chaotic chatter, and without the uh, _derision_ of suggestions or the giver of certain suggestions." Another ripple of chuckles rumbled across the room. "So, I propose that you men write your anonymous opinion on the pads in front of you. When you are through, a card collector with come around and you shall place your ideas in the box and I shall read them aloud one by one. Then - although this is not often customary in a chiefdom - we shall take a vote as to which theme would best suit the couple-to-be. But be aware that I shall make the final decision, and may perhaps change my mind at any time." When he had finished, he looked around the room with a generous gaze. "Does anyone require me to repeat my instructions?" A murmmur of no's echoed around the dome. "No? Good. You may begin."

As Father took his seat, I too, wrote down the theme for what I wished my wedding to be - in secret of course. Despite what my father said about him wanting me to be happy, women did not have many - if any - decisions in the planning of her wedding - or of anything following, I'm afraid. After I quickly scrawled my theme, I held the note in my lap and folded it neatly. Then, discreetly, I let it slide down the skirt of my dress and off the tip of my shoe so that it fluttered to the floor. When the card collector passed by moments later, he picked it up thinking it had simply been misplaced. He stuck the note in the box and finished gathering the remaining cards before taking the collection back to father.

Father peered into the box and pulled the first idea off of the top. "A Night Under the Stars," it read. He picked up another card. "The Beauty of a Rose," said this one.

"A Moment of Silence."

"Beneath the Waves."

"In the Desert."

"Lost in Time."

I tried to listen intently, taking into consideration that someone else might have an idea that I liked better than my own, but most of the thirty cards that had been read off were either a tad cliche or just strange.

"Fun at the Circus?"

There were a few modest ones here and there, yet I was incredibly underwhelmed by the overly-open-mindedness displayed by the council. I continued to listen with polite interest, but I uncharacteristically could not restrain my eyes from wandering about the room. And more times than not, they wandered back to Hahn. He was so handsome in his uniform, even if I could only see him from the back. Although, embarrassingly, there was a time when he turned his head around to look at me, and of course he noticed that I was staring. I could feel a soft heat creeping into my cheeks and I smiled a little. He returned my smile and gave a small wave before realizing that we both might get ourselves into trouble for fraternizing for too long during an important session.

"A Traditional Water Tribe Wedding."

This one made my father stop. He leaned back in his chair and cupped his free hand around his chin, then slowly let it fall so as to stroke his beard. "A Traditionaly Water Tribe Wedding..." he repeated thoughtfully. "An interesting suggestion. Simple, yet elegant," he mused. Then, he rose from his seat and held the card above his head. "From whom did this theme come?"

I froze. My blood ran cold. An icy hand seemed to grip my heart. I was not supposed to submit any notion whatsoever, so when Father stood and requested that the author name themself, I did not know what to do. Secretly it was my hope that my theme would be selected, but...not in this manner!

"Whose theme was this?" My father asked again. No one made themselves known. "Will no one claim the honor of creating the theme to which the princess of this nation should be wed under?" Still, no one moved. "Well then," said Father, losing his fervor over learning the identity of the creator. He sat back down, disappointed, and leaned over his desk with a rather vacant look in his eyes. "I suppose this shall indefinitely remain...a mystery."

.

.

.

.

Katalana: Okay, nooot my best chapter so far. I knew I wanted for Yue to attend the meetings concerning her wedding, but honestly I don't know all that much about what goes in to planning a wedding, so this was kind of a filler chapter. Despite all of that, I hope y'all enjoyed this segment and continue reading when I update this story!

.

And for those of you who wonder about why I write "y'all" all the time, it's...weird. First off, I will say that I'm from Texas, but I don't have that outrageous western accent that movies always seem to make us have. When I write, I'll sometimes say "y'all" just to sound friendly and make my writing go faster. But it's weird because I don't ever say it when I talk to someone. But that's just me! I'm pretty querky. ;)


	8. 7 - Something Learned

Also later,

"Commander Hahn," I greeted the General's strong son after the wedding meeting. Father had to stay behind to discuss some pressing matters of the war, but I delighted in the idea of spending some time with whom he chose for me.

"Princess Yue," he said, startled, as I approached him. "How nice to see you again. But, please, as I said before, call me Hahn."

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, Hahn, I was about to ask you if you would accompany me on an evening walk through the gardens."

With another gallant bow, he said, "Of course, My Lady. Or, Yue, as you prefer?" He peered up at me from his lowered state.

"Yes, Yue is just fine," I said sweetly as a light blush crept across my cheeks. My, was he handsome. And polite! I wanted so desperately for us to be close - romantically speaking, of course. As he stood there, low to the ground, looking up at me, a lock of hair fell into his face. It took some effort, but I resisted the temptation to lift it away from his sparkling eyes. Hahn simply smiled and shook his head, and his hair swept perfectly back into place. A soft giggle escaped my lips at the sight. Once he righted himself, we strolled down the corridors of the palace that would lead us through to the gardens. Along the way I thought I should tell him what I had on my mind. "Hahn," I began slowly. I said his name experimentally, still unsure if I was comfortable saying it. But I have to mention, it had a certain ring to it. It was nice to say his name, and _just_ his name. Without a title.

"Yes, Yue?" He turned to face me.

"Not that I am trying to press this on you, but I would like to remind you that, someday, we are to be married,"

He chuckled, but not to be rude. "Well, yes, I think we are both well aware of that."

"Well then, is it truly appropriate to bow to me?"

Hahn squinted and looked off somewhere as if there was something he had forgotten, then continued walking. "What do you mean?"

"What I am asking is that you do not bow to me. If we are to be wed, then we shall be as equals - neither one of a higher status. And, apart from that, it is God that truly deserves to be bowed to, for he gave life to all, not to mention social statuses."

"Ah, but Yue, we are not wed yet! And since that is so, you are still a princess, and I an officer in the navy."

"That is true. But still..."

Hahn stopped walking for a moment and faced me again. He lifted his hand, but he hesitated, and set it back down.

"No, please, do what you want," I said softly.

An inkling of a smile played on the corners of his lips as he raised his hand again, and held it against my cheek gently, as if cradling a baby seal-bird. "For you then, I will do as you have requested."

My heart skipped a beat when he touched me. The warmth of his hand seeped through his glove to my skin, and I was thankful for the glove, so that he would not have felt how warm my cheeks had grown on their own. "Thank you."

For an instant, it seemed almost as if he was leaning toward me, but it must have been a trick of the moonlight because his hand remained there for a moment longer before he returned it to his side. Again I had to refrain myself. I didn't want to appear too eager by immediately reaching for his hand...by wrapping my fingers around his...by swinging our hands back and forth romantically... Ack! Stop it, Yue. This is only your second time alone with him!

"Hahn," I began again.

This time he didn't stop walking. It seemed his mind was elsewhere. "Yes, Yue?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite...color?" He asked, still distracted. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, I figured I ought to know something about you," I said as we toured the gardens. By an older ice carving I began to absent-mindedly run my fingers along the grooves in the waves that were a part of the Great Flood in 40 BG. Or maybe it wasn't absent-mindedly, maybe it was more out of nerves. We had only met the other day and already I had at least twice mentioned the wedding-to-be. "We shall be spending a lot of time together soon, and I, well, I thought we should start small, and kind of...I don't know, work up to the deeper topics."

"Deeper topics...?" His tone fell slightly, as if he had lost some interest in the conversation.

"Well, I, uh," I politely cleared my throat. As a princess and as a girl, it was unflattering to have to stutter - especially in front of someone of great importance. When I had collected myself, I simply clarified. "Subjects not worth speaking of at this time. Now, as for an answer...?"

Puzzled, he turned his head toward me. At least at that time I knew he was paying attention. Or, he wanted me to think that he was. "What was the question again?"

It wasn't a difficult question to ask, nor repeat, so I did so without complaining.

"Blue."

"Oh. Of...course." Silently I had hoped for something a little different. But I supposed that blue was an easy color to come across here. Unless... "What shade of blue?"

Again Hahn squinted in confusion - with a slight hint if irritation? "What does that matter? Blue is blue, isn't it?"

"I-I suppose," I said. His change in tone surprised me. "What I meant to ask was whether you preferred light blue over dark blue, or the reciprocal, or perhaps somewhere between...?"

"No, no preference. Just...blue."

"Ah. Okay." I didn't insist. Instead, I redirected the topic of conversation. "What are the tasks assigned to you while on duty as Commander?"

There was a sudden burst of light that illuminated his pale blue eyes, and his step seemed lighter and faster. "Now you've done it!"

At that point I wasn't sure what to think. Was he excited? Upset? Angry? Were these emotions caused by me? Or by some outside force? Carefully I asked my next question, so as not to cause another outburst. "Um, might I ask what I have done?"

"Asked a question I can answer with enthusiasm!"

"Oh! Then I am glad to have pleased you," I said. I prompted him to answer my previous query.

"Oh, right. Of the five commanders of the entire navy, I am the youngest, by nearly half of the others' lifetimes. My job is to 'command' three fleets out of fifteen," he began. His voice indicated his strong sense of self-worth, and for good reason, I supposed. "There are a lot of technicalities to the job, but I can spare you the details for now. They are incredibly complicated and it might be a little difficult for someone like you to understand."

I couldn't help but feel insulted by his latter comment, but I dismissed it almost immediately, for surely he did not mean to be rude. Besides, I was impressed with how well he could handle himself. He was in charge of three fleets after all. Is that not worth encouragement? "Congratulations. You are very accomplished for one so young."

I must not have made myself very clear to him. He took offense to my praise, I could see, for he did not sound angry, but he did seem to restrain his true thoughts. "Don't think that just because I am young, I am ignorant and inexperienced."

"That...that is not what I intended to say," I said, directing my gaze toward my feet. "Truly, I was only trying to support you. I apologize for doing anything otherwise."

Hahn merely brushed my concerns aside and his expression softened. "No worries. If you still have any doubts, however, I could always demonstrate to you the strength and skill I possess."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised, as I raised my head to look at him. "And how might you do that?"

Again, he appeared calm, but his voice was barred. "Do you question my abilities?"

"No, of course not," I answered, attempting to remedy the situation. "I am only curious. I have yet to see you in action, and is it not natural for a girl to want to...to know what her fiance is capable of?"

"Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it. Alright then, if you really wanna see some action, follow me to the armory! There I can show you what I can do."

"Oh, Hahn, I couldn't!" I protested in a soft, but urgent voice. My eyes flickered back an forth nervously. "I-I mean, I shall come to see you, just...not at this time. It is getting late, and seeing as it would be you and I alone, what might people say?" My eyes continued to dart around the gardens, searching for eavesdroppers or perhaps for some gossip who would love to share a story of scandal. With it being so long past noon, and with little moonlight to go by, there was no clear indication if anyone was lurking about. Suddenly I felt very tired, and I requested that Hahn might escort me back to my bedchamber.

After a quick compliance to my request, Hahn continued our conversation where we left off. "As you like, Yue. In three days time, then, meet me in the sparring ring in the basement of the East Wing."

"Of course. I shall meet you there in three days time."

My acquiescence was given in its entirety as soon as we reached the entrance to my bedchamber. I said a hasty farewell as I slowly shut the door. It wasn't my intention to be rude, but...I am guilty in that I feel awkward. Even though my marriage is to be less than a year from now, it is still uncomfortable to have Hahn so near to my most personal rooms. How I wish Mother were here with me to discuss this with me. She always knew the right thing to say...

All discomfort aside, I am glad to have spent some time with Hahn today. In general he seems like someone who has achieved much beyond his years. What should it matter if he has slight shifts in mood from time to time? That is a natural occurrence for teenagers of any gender, correct? He will surely grow out of it in time. I should like to think that someday he would make a fine husband.

.

.

.

.

Kat: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my next chapter! Sorry it took so long to complete. I've had some maaaajor loads of hmwk lately, but as soon as I got a break, I had some equally torturous writer's block! Is there anything more frustrating? So...anyway, here's the deal. I'm still trying to come up with things for Yue to do in the year before she turns 16 (when the Gaang shows up), but what I did here was foreshadow a lil of what Hahn will turn out to be like later. For now though, she still seems pretty set on trying to get to know him so that she may one day be happily married. I'm probably giving away a lil too much here, but y'all probably already know where this is going anyway, so...idk! You tell me! Leave a review with any questions, comments, or concerns (QCC's) you have & I'll get back to you asap!

.

Also, I have NOOOO earthly idea what all the positions/tasks are in the navy, so I'm just kinda makin' it up as I go along. Please no negative comments!


End file.
